


In the Eye of the Beholder

by winterinmyveins



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinmyveins/pseuds/winterinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine can appreciate beauty just as much as the next guy. Really, he can. He's also a really big sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of the Beholder

  
     "Ne, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful, Aominecchi?"

A disinterested grunt was the only response the blonde at his side was given. Such a reaction wasn't to be taken as a surprise, but Kise couldn't help the small somewhat disappointed sigh that left his pale lips. Glancing to his side, the tanned male in question trained his sapphire orbs to the small forward.

Beauty, huh? Even The Great Aomine Daiki could appreciate beauty. Though it may not be in the 'normal' standards for such a word. He could appreciate the beauty in a quickly moving orange ball across a freshly waxed gymnasium floor; the squeaking of athletic shoes against marble; a perfectly executed play or shot.

Lifting his head up onto a hand and turning to his side to rather openly stare at the being beside him now, a barely-there smile played on Aomine's lips. The way the model's head tilted upward to feel the breeze of the crisp spring day; the way the cherry blossoms fell like snowflakes that complimented his alabaster skin perfectly; the way the most content of smiles lined Kise's entire face … Oh, yes — the power forward could appreciate beauty.

And as curious bronze hues finally noticed his blatant staring, the faintest of pinks coaxed itself onto the slightly older's face, the ace's lips twitched into a full-blown smirk to hide the smile that threatened to take its place.

     "What're you staring at, Aominecchi?"

Reaching out, the teen plucked a stray petal from golden tresses.

     "Something beautiful."  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble for AoKise Day 2015! (tbh it's an old drabble that I just never posted. ; I'm trying to work on something new!)


End file.
